Field of the invention
This invention relates to apparatus for lowering the level of acoustic resonance or turbulence present in an opening in a wall over which air is flowing and apparatus for the transmission and sensing of optical signals unimpeded through the surface of a body moving through the atmosphere at subsonic speed.